As the Internet is more widely applied in the daily life of modern people, more and more electronic apparatus (e.g., personal computers and mobile phones) having screens are connected to the Internet, so as to provide users means to view webpages on the Internet. Further, television providing function to connect to Internet resources becomes one of the upcoming trends.
When a computer is used for connecting to the Internet, a user can conveniently control, via a mouse, selection of an interactive object on a webpage. However, a conventional TV used for surfing the Internet faces a problem with selecting an object or an interactive block. Most current TVs have no mouse, only a controller having a few numeric keys (e.g., numbers 0 to 9) and function keys. Therefore, when a TV is connected to the Internet, it is difficult for the TV to select an interactive object from a webpage as easily as a computer does. If a mouse is added to the TV, the overall cost will be increased.
Likewise, when the TV receives a display frame containing an interactive object from a media service center, a multiple system operator (MSO), or a media player (e.g., a disc player or a multi-media player), there is often difficulty in selecting the interactive object via a conventional numeric controller. In addition, operations of the conventional numeric controller for operating an on-screen display (OSD) menu of the TV are rather complicated.
Therefore, there is an important need for enhanced selection of a target interactive object in a display frame of a TV using a numeric controller.